The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing and degassing mixtures or matrices of material for the production of solid surface material end products, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a conveyer apparatus that provides for the continuous degassing of a mixture or matrix of materials in the production of solid surface products, such as cultured marble and other polymer casting products.
In the production of certain solid surface material end products, such as polymer casting products, the various materials from which the solid surface end product is formed are initially mixed together under controlled conditions and then conveyed as a liquid-solids mixture or matrix to a mold or other type of reservoir where the mixture of materials solidifies. The initial mixing process typically causes air or other gases to become suspended in the liquid-solids mixture. After the mixing process but before the mixture is poured into the mold, various additives, catalysts, hardeners, etc., may be added to the mixture. Certain types of solid surface end products require that the air or other gases be removed from the mixture before it hardens, or before the catalyst or other additives are added.
Various arrangements have been devised to degas such fluid liquid-solids mixtures. One type of arrangement requires that a batch of the mixture be poured into an intermediate reservoir that is maintained under a vacuum. Another type of degassing arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,531. Although such arrangements may accomplish the desired degassing, there still exists a need for an improved degassing system for processing a liquid-solids mixture. Further, it would be desirable if the degassing process operated on a continuous basis and was efficient and reliable.